At the Front post GSD
by Termony Rairos
Summary: After a while after the second war in Gundam, exactly what goes on in people's lives? [complete]


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

 **Story Title: At the Front  
** Story written by _Termony Rairos_

* * *

Kira talked to Athrun sometimes after the wars. Kira got back from Earth. It was his trip to a PLANT colony. Kira felt he needed to talk to Athrun.

They both smiled. They both knew, somehow, they would talk one day again.

But Kira knew, he would not talk to him for a long, long, time afterwards. He somehow knew Athrun was not his friend, but at the end, he wanted to talk to him the most. At the front, that was who he saw… Athrun Zala.

Kira smiled to himself and looked over to the sea view side walk. It was the actual PLANT they were in.

They both felt sad about the sadness of time.

Athrun was talking on the cell phone with a sales person for insurance. He felt he needed one and the manager just phoned. Athrun realized he wanted to leave all of his belongings to his cousins. His cousin had a child recently and his other cousin had a cat recently… and so forth.

Athrun talked and he realized the wind was almost like the actual sea.

But he knew it was not.

 _At the end of the front…_

Kira looked at his watch and realized he loved how life was. He loved everything. He loved seeing people talking on cell phones. Everything was different while he was on Earth a while ago. He kept on smiling on something. He knew he was going insane.

Somehow, Kira remembered a red head a while back. In the sadness of time, he felt worthless…

 _At the end, I wanted to remain in her embrace the most…_ Kira smiled. Something made him realize he was stupid sometimes in thinking time could be reversed, but he knew he had not lost everything.

Life was spending on a time he thought was worthwhile.

If he died in suicide for her death, he did not give his life to her, but instead, he gave up his life in a life that had nothing to do with her. But if love could be understood that way, how could he know what he should have known?

Kira felt uneasy. Athrun's insurance talk was giving him the chill. He felt awkward. _Exactly how many cats did his_ _cousins have? They were all black? ALL BLACK?_

He thought Athrun offended his cousins.

Athrun hung up the phone later. He realized he was too busy sometimes, but it was the fact that all the cats were black that made the manager tick. Apparently, his manager kept on insisting they were not all black. But at the end they were, and his manager said these breeds can only be brown! Athrun realized he had to talk to his cousins.

Most likely, they dyed their cats' hairs.

Athrun thought the hair colours were never important.

Athrun thought everyone was happy except him because they all dyed their hairs. Kira felt some sort of vibe from him now. Kira knew Athrun was grumpy but it was interesting about the breeds and hair colours.

Kira looked at the white dog over there he felt sad. Athrun must be real upset now. A lot of dogs were white.

Athrun knew what he was thinking because Kira spoke out loud. "Don't you wish they all got white dogs?"

Athrun decided not to talk for much. "I don't really. We are not dogs people."

Kira nodded. "Fair enough."

Kira looked to the sunshine. He smiled, and said. "At the end, I wanted to remain your friend the most." He knew he was being honest. "Because you were at the front with me. I really did trust you."

"I realized I was never sentimental." Athrun smiled. "I had to say, I actually miss you but I rather walk away from the front line now. The war's gone. The war's… gone?" He nodded in disagreement. "I'd rather not go into the political wars." He laughed.

Kira nodded. He felt some tension in his chest. He felt he was a happy person sometimes recently. They looked at each other. They felt there was a bond that did not go away.

Kira knew of course, he valued someone else more than Athrun. It was someone a long time ago. He smiled. Maybe looking at Athrun was the best. He did try hard to live somehow. Athrun always encouraged everyone else. Kira realized Athrun was always the accountable one.

Athrun realized, maybe he never knew any of his cousins, except they had black or blue hair. It made sense in his family. He wanted to raise a cat and dye it with blue hair. But maybe black. Otherwise, people would say he was creepy.

Athrun thought everything was going somewhere he should. He thought it was time to stay on vacations.

Kira smiled. He knew something was up with the world. The breeze was soothing.

He sighed.

He whispered. "More than anyone I remembered. I realized… the battle was where I wanted to stay the most…" He smiled and thought of how crying could help. He looked at the birds. Athrun was not listening really. His cell phone rang again.

Kira whispered again. "And to live on with her… Fllay…" said Kira. "No matter what, this is my human destiny…"

Athrun only got a text message.

Apparently, Athrun heard everything. "You want to live on with… Fllay?" He widened his eyes. He realized Kira really was hoping for something that he never thought was the truth. Somehow, he imagined Kira not to fear so much.

What happened happened, and Kira was still too affected by it, but during these times, no one could be happy.

But Kira acted too happy before and now Athrun felt worried.

Kira said. "No… I want to die with her…"

Kira smiled. He knew he had to say it one day.

Athrun felt there was a sign of suicide. But he thought everyone had it once in a while in a world like this. He smiled and say. "Live on." Athrun felt sad. He knew the truth since the beginning of Kira's talking.

Kira felt he was stupid. He knew it was true. Embracing someone he loved and to die… he realized it was his wish after these two wars. He felt happy that Athrun told him to live on. He realized his depression might be getting on to him. He realized he better face the truth.

He looked at the sky without Tori and said. "I want to as well. Because I wanted to find happiness…"

Athrun smiled. He also wished for happiness. He heard it was to be found in peace.

 **End of Story**


End file.
